Rouge et Blanc
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Não interferir no passado é uma regra por um motivo.


**NA:** Fic escrita para o XLVIII Chall Relâmpago do 6V. Usei o clipe de The Scientist - Coldplay pra essa.

* * *

**Rouge et Blanc**

Ele estava deitado no chão do pátio, contemplando o céu, sem se importar com a grossa camada de poeira que cobria os ladrilhos ou com os garotos um pouco mais novos que ele que andavam de bicicleta a seu redor, se exibindo uns para os outros. Até mesmo chorar lhe parecia um esforço sobre-humano naquele momento.

Sua mãe tinha morrido logo depois dele ir para a escola, e seu pai tinha sido o primeiro a lhe dizer que nada podia trazer os mortos de volta. Que mágica nenhuma poderia se contrapor à morte, porque isso interferiria no ciclo natural das coisas. Ele sabia disso, e tinha entendido, mesmo naquela época. Mas também sabia que Dumbledore e Flamel, por exemplo, tinham vivido por muito mais tempo do que seria normal para qualquer pessoa não-mágica.

E tentar consertar aquele errinho mínimo não faria mal a ninguém, faria?

Pegou o vira-tempo que seu pai lhe dera quando entrou na escola, que sempre tinha lhe servido apenas de amuleto, uma lembrança de um passado que não devia ser esquecido – um passado em que sua família lutara por uma causa que ele julgava absurda. Girou a pequena ampulheta dourada uma, duas, três, quatro vezes.

Como numa fita de vídeo sendo rebobinada, viu as últimas quatro horas sendo desfeitas. Levantou-se do chão – ou, melhor dizendo, foi levantado, no movimento contrário àquele que tinha feito para deitar-se. Começou a andar, vendo o pátio ficar cada vez mais distante, à medida que seus passos o levavam a cruzar com pessoas desconhecidas que estavam tão absortas em suas próprias vidas que, por vezes, era difícil não esbarrar nelas. Mas estas pessoas também se afastavam, voltavam para seus escritórios, lojas, casas, contando os minutos que faltavam para a hora de sair.

E, aos poucos, o centro da cidade também sumiu, dando lugar à quadra onde um grupo de rapazes jogava basquete, e a quadra se tornou a antiga linha do trem, que não era usada havia anos. Equilibrar-se sobre os trilhos e andar de costas ao mesmo tempo deveria ser difícil, mas ele o fez com a mesma facilidade com que ginastas executam as séries em apresentações olímpicas. As pessoas desapareceram junto com os últimos sinais de civilização, deixando-o sozinho entre as árvores.

Não lembrava de ter tirado o casaco em algum momento, mas ali ele estava, largado no meio do caminho. Ele o pegou no chão e o vestiu, sem parar de andar em momento algum, subindo a colina, se dirigindo a um lugar que, sem dúvida alguma, jamais conseguiria encontrar sozinho.

E, de repente, estava ajoelhado ao lado dela, primeiro abrindo seus olhos, para depois testar sua resposta a dor, procurar por batimentos cardíacos, tentar descobrir se ela respirava. Cobriu seu rosto com os cabelos vermelhos, levantando-se do chão com uma agilidade sobre-humana, para correr de costas até o que restara do carro que ela havia acabado de ganhar dos pais. Com dificuldade, sentou no banco do passageiro, forçando a porta a fechar, e, assustado, fechou os olhos.

O mundo girava, mas seus olhos continuavam firmemente fechados, e sua consciência parecia oscilar entre presente e inexistente. Quando finalmente voltou a abri-los, estavam subindo o barranco, voltando para a estrada, desviando bruscamente de uma picape que Lily não vira porque estava distraída lhe dizendo que o amava.

E, enquanto o carro seguia o trecho reto da estrada, ela tirava o casaco de couro e o jogava no banco de trás, afivelando o cinto de segurança no exato momento em que faziam uma curva especialmente fechada. Quando a curva terminou, o mundo voltou a funcionar da forma certa. Ele percebeu isso porque lá estavam, de novo, passando por aquele trecho da estrada, cantando – ou melhor, gritando – junto com o rádio, e ela tirou as mãos do volante por um segundo, fazendo menção de tirar o cinto de segurança, quando ele a interrompeu.

Ela pareceu confusa, mas não protestou quando ele mandou que ela prestasse atenção na estrada, dizendo que não queria que acontecessem acidentes. E ela, sem saber o que responder, manteve os olhos fixos à frente, desviando da picape no momento exato. Os olhos dela se arregalaram, revelando seu medo, e ele disse que tinha avisado, não tinha?

Lily se virou para ele, revirando os olhos. Demorou demais para ver que estavam mais perto da curva seguinte do que ela imaginava, indo mais rápido do que permitiria que ela desviasse. O carro voou para fora da pista, batendo de frente numa árvore.

E, agora, não havia ninguém que pudesse consertar aquele pequeno erro.


End file.
